Waxing of Jupiter (meta)
Timeline * "Waxing of Jupiter": Charlie and Jamie are having their weekly caffeine meet; they go their separate ways except Charlie finds her body entering 'having a baby' mode so she has Jamie drive her to the hospital. (words may happen) * Defensible (the lead up and what happens until Jackson's video call) (I do not anticipate words) ** Ella's husband rubbing Charlie's feet is a thing that happens ** What if there're complications and Charlie's whisked away to the Shatterdome? (Would be easier for a videocall, maybe? Depends if Charlie brought the PPDC-issued tablet). *** Would only work if the Joneses weren't in Sydney, though. * Unavailable * Jupiter (video call) * "Father-to Father" - Herc swings by after Charlie and Jupiter fall asleep Waxing of Jupiter So, I was thinking evil thoughts in the shower this morning and it occurred to me ... It seems like Charlie does find a way to keep the PPDC's grimy, evil hands off of Jupiter since she goes through with the pregnancy. It's probably too petty for our evil!PPDC, but what if that contributes to the PTB's decision to send Jackson and Logan to Hong Kong for Pitfall? Jaegers tend to get the crap kicked out of them on these direct assaults, but they usually only lose one set of pilots. And, since they ship out at the end of November, it would also make it easy to prevent Jackson from being present at the birth. Oh yea, and they send Vulcan out on a long distance patrol, induce labour, and Charlie has Jupiter without him. And the Hivemind's in action on where Jackson is on November 22nd. Some pasta: {their Handler} finds them at Medical for the post drop check. An early draft of "Jupiter" Charlie and Jupiter fall asleep and Jackson just watches until the connection times out. Hmmm... hmm... I have words, and they seem to be tweakable to accompany this pasta (though the premise is quite iffy). Throw your pasta at me and we can see if I can do something with it? An early draft of "Unavailable" *massages brain* Hmmm ... I *may* have an idea to stitch these more or less together. Ooo, good luck! Defensible Where? Where is Jupiter born? An outside hospital? At home? Sydney Shatterdome Medical? I get the feeling it was at a hospital far-ish away which could just mean on the other side of Sydney XD Shatterdome Medical still appear to be in the room, though. DriftSci Shatterdome Medical still appear to be in the room, though. Of course they do. XD What would be truly freaky is if Lightcap shows up. Freaky but 'of course you did' and 'this is not going to end well'. Lightcap vs. Charlie! Fight! Ella Would Charlie have a friend or family member (aside from Jackson, were he available) with her? If so, who? Juliet or one of her cousins (Ella; long hair, though not as long as Charlie's, same colouring, seem to be a woman) whose spouse is in the waiting room. Orderly Seems like a /real interesting orderly we have there. And an administrator not afraid of the PPDC. This should be /fun. *rubs hands gleefully* Excellent. The orderly's also been there for all the screaming and threatening and husband-demanding and Charlie trying to strangle people (Lightcap) mid-contraction. That certainly helps. XD Authority And an administrator not afraid of the PPDC. This should be /fun. For the administrator, I'm picturing Cuddy from "House MD" (Hoffman's a bit taller). NIce. That's a face that takes no crap while looking sweet. Category:Meta Pages Category:Waxing of Jupiter arc Category:Charlie Category:Herc Category:Jackson Category:Tablets Category:Shatterdome Medical Category:Jupiter Category:Jamie Category:Assaults on the Breach Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:Darling family Category:Tag for how the PPDC's views Rangers Category:Endgame (meta) Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:Ficlet (meta) Category:Timelines Category:Ella (description) Category:Ella (mention) Category:Matalina Category:Hoffman